This invention relates to fixture mounts for use with siding for building structure and more particularly to a reversible fixture mount which can be used with different types of fixtures.
Siding of metallic materials, such as steel and aluminum or artificial materials, such as vinyl, or natural materials, such as wood are commonly applied to building structures such as homes and small commercial buildings. One type of siding material consists of elongate strips designed to have the appearance of wooden lap board. When such lap siding is applied to an existing structure, it is necessary to accommodate light fixtures, receptacles, water faucets, electrical conduit and the like which extend through the walls of the building. This requires that the siding be cut to accommodate such fixtures, pipes or conduits. It is a common practice to provide a fixture mount which is applied over such fixture openings to provide a fixture support. To accommodate both flush mounted fixtures and those which project from the structure, it was necessary to stock at least two types of mounts.
Fixture mounts usually have center knockouts which can be removed to permit the passage of pipes, conduit and wiring therethrough. However, the use of these prior art fixture mounts often required the removal of the light fixture, water faucet and the like prior to use. This was time consuming and thus relatively expensive. In addition, some installations such as electrical conduit could not be removed and, accordingly, it was necessary to cut the fixture mount prior to application. This cutting operation was also time consuming, caused an unsightly scar on the fixture block and resulted in some wasteage of materials.